Triforce
by carlee.mariah
Summary: I'm not giving away anything, but I will say that if you love Zelink, then you will love this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Illia's POV**

I sat on the bank of Ordan Spring waiting, waiting for one of the most important people in my life to return from his long adventures. I can't wait to see him. Hopefully, he won't bring the kids yet. I really wanna talk to him alone. He's running late he said he would be here early and I've been waiting since the crack of dawn. It was no easy task, sneaking out of my house without letting dad know. If I had been caught he would have killed me, no doubt he still thinks that I'm fast asleep. I hope that's the case.  
Trot, trot, trot, trot. That MUST be him! No one else in Ordon has a horse. Next thing I see is a figure dressed in forest green, he looked so different and had a strange look in his eyes, and scars on his body. I was all of a sudden concerned for him. But I didn't let it show. I didn't want him worrying about me worrying about him.

"Link! How are you! Despite the fact that you're late I can't believe you're finally here!" I said with a tiny squeal.

He looked at me from head to toe and smiled his crooked smile and my heart melted. That was my favorite smile, from the very first moment I saw it. It always reminded me of the first time I'd saw it – "Link, you're my best friend, my only real friend. I'll always be here for you. Remember that, always. And I'm glad that you came to Ordan because if you hadn't my father would be my only friend, and the animals." I said looking down playing with my fingers. He looked up from the water smiled the smile that melts my heart. " I'm glad I was brought to Ordan too." – That was when we were six, eleven years ago. We've grown up together, since we were three years old. I've grown to love Link. He's my best friend and hopefully we can become more.  
"Hi, Illia." He said as he swung one leg off his horse and landed it on the ground. "I've been fine by the way, beyond fine. How have you been?" "Well, it's been kinda stressful here. Even though the grown-ups know where the children are and that they're safe, but my dad is worried about how they're gonna get home." I said looking down nervously. "Well, they don't have to worry; the soldiers and I have defeated the beasts that roamed the earth. There is nothing to worry about. We got you home just fine, didn't we?" He said as he moved his hand to put on my shoulder. He knew that comforted me though, he didn't know why, yet. "So, how have you really been?" He asked with a smile. "I've been okay. I've missed you a lot. There's been nobody for me to talk to accept my dad, but who wants to listen to reasons why goats don't like captivity?" We laughed at the thought of the conversation. "So, there's something you're hiding, I can feel it. What is it!" I asked jumping up and down. A huge grin came across his face as he reached into his bag. He pulled out a piece of paper along with something wrapped up in another piece of paper. He handed me the piece of paper that had writing on it.  
"Dear, Link.  
I am privileged to gift you with this Badge of Honor. Along with offering you the head position of the Hyrule Army, First in Command. Well, meaning, following my orders.  
Thanks again for everything that you have helped us with.

"

"Link, this is amazing! But, are you gonna take it?" I asked confused. "I'm not done, yet." He said with a wink and handed me the badge. It was beautiful, trimmed with gold and the Hyrule Crest in the center. Three Different colored diamonds on each point of the Triforce, a pink diamond on the top, green on the bottom right point, blue on the bottom left point. The diamonds sparkled like stars in the night sky. I looked up to get a glance of Link's face. He was smiling and looking at my expression. "Well?" He asked. "It's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." I replied in awe. He laughed. "You haven't seen Princess Zelda then." He said as he threw himself on his back and looked up at the sky. "No. No I haven't." I squinted my eyes suspiciously. I shook it off and told myself that he was a guy and he was going to think that other girls are also pretty. "We should probably head into town; because I snuck out this morning to come meet you, so my dad's gonna wonder when I'll be wakin' up." I said with a nervous chuckle. He rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you just tell him? You don't need to be getting in trouble because of me." He said firmly. This was a side of Link that I hadn't seen before; he was much more responsible than before. I smiled. "Don't worry, Link. I've got it all planned out. When my dad sees you, and that you're safe he'll no longer care that I snuck out to see you." I explained. He was already mounted and holding his hand out to me to get on the back. I put my hand in his and felt the roughness of it. He pulled me up like I was just another kid. He had gotten much stronger and his muscles had grown a lot since I last saw him. It was very tempting not to squeeze his arms.  
We trotted into town in silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was just like old times. As my house came into sight I saw my dad standing on the porch waiting, obviously for me. But luckily my plan worked, as soon as he saw Link his eyes went from furious to surprised.

"Link! Is that you! I didn't know you were coming to Ordan today! Are you staying?" My dad asked wide eyed. "No. I can't stay. I have a job to get back to tomorrow." Link said pointing towards Hyrule Castle. "WHAT! You're taking the job! Are you serious! Why!" I screamed. Link put his hands up beside his chest and closed his eyes, as if he expected me to blow up when he told me. Is this why he stalled earlier? Because there was something more important than me! "Look, this is my life now. This is what I'm supposed to do, and what I love doing." He said calmly in an attempt to calm me down, but all it did was make me boil even more. "You're SUPPOSED to be mayor of Ordan! Who's gonna be mayor now! Talo! Oh, right…Talo, mayor. That's REALLY funny, Link! My dad can't be Mayor forever!" I yelled and stormed to my room.

I lay on my bed crying my eyes out. Then an idea popped in my head that I tried to shove out, but the more I tried not to think about it, the more I thought about it. And the more I thought about it, I thought it was a good idea, but yet, I also thought it was insane and crazy.

"Ch-sh, ch-sh, ch-sh." I heard someone coming up the stairs and dried my eyes. "Illia…can I come in now? Are you okay?" Link said peaking around my wooden wall. "Yeah…" I said glumly. He walked in and sat on the bed beside me and just looked at my expression. It was completely silent for a very long time. Which gave me more time to think about this terrible…awful…crazy idea. "You know, Link, I've been thinking." I finally broke the silence. He just looked at me questioningly. "What if I came to Hyrule Castle with you? I wouldn't have to live in the Castle with you, but I could live with Telma. But we could always see each other and all that good stuff." I ended with a half-hearted smile. He just smiled. "I don't think that's such a good idea." He began. "Why not?" I asked beginning to tear up. A tear started running down my cheek. Link stopped it with his index finger. "It's just not. Besides, I'll barely be in Hyrule Castle with this job." He explained as he put his hand on my face. I jerked my head away. "Maybe I should just go." He responded. As he got up to walk away he kissed the top of my head. He got to the edge of the stairs. "You'll always be my best friend." He whispered and shuffled down the stairs and out the door. Tears began to overflow my eyes. I could feel the puffiness of my eyes and closed them. I fell over on my side onto my bed, drowning into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Illia's POV **

I readied the dagger in my hand and flung it towards the target furthest away from me. It hit the target, dead center.

"Oh, Illia! You are our new leader!" Talo exclaimed falling onto his knees with his face touching the ground. As soon as Talo hit the ground all the other kids did the same.

Then it clicked they are really bowing for me. But why? I glanced at the dagger that was still stuck in the target. And looked back at the kids, but it wasn't the kids, it was Link and Zelda. She had a dress on with all kinds of jewels, brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders and matching big brown eyes. If she didn't have such an extravagant dress on she would look normal.

"Princess Zelda." Link said with a smile.

"Hello, Link. Just call me Zelda." She said as Link took her hand in his and kissed the top of her hand.

"But if I call you Zelda then people will think I'm being disrespectful, and maybe they'll start to figure 'us' out." Link said as he got up off his knee.

"Figure what out?" I thought to myself. Zelda stood up from her throne.

"I do not care; I am Princess Zelda, soon to be Queen as soon as I find a suitable King, and who would be better than someone I actually love and saved Hyrule from Ganon?" She said with a wink.

Link pulled her in and kissed her. I stomped my way towards them and grabbed Link's shoulder but when I began to seize him he turned to smoke and evaporated. "What the-" I began but was ripped from the scene and plummeted into the earth. All I saw was black.  
"Illia! Illia! WAKE UP!" My dad was shaking me as I was pulling myself from the dream.

"I'm UP!" I said pushing his hands off my shoulders.

"Okay. I'm sorry. You were scarin' me, screaming so loud in your sleep." He said with a concerned look in his eye.

"I'm fine now. You can go." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Alright. Alright. Just tryin' tuh help." He said as he began walking down the stairs. I flopped back on my bed and cried some more but didn't dare let myself fall into sleep again.

After I had a good cry I decided that I would walk to the ranch to check for and injuries on the goats and talk to Fado about my dream. I walked slowly up the slope towards the ranch. The gate was open so I walked through. No one was standing in the field and there were no goats to be scene so I ran to the barn. All the goats but oddly enough Fado wasn't there. I no longer cared about checking the goats I wanted to talk to Fado. I ran back to my house.

"Dad! Fado isn't at the ranch!" I exclaimed.

"I know. He went to Castle Town to buy a horse." He explained calmly. I took a deep breath.

"Oh. Okay." I said relieved. "When is he supposed to return?" I asked.

"Uhm, well probably day after tomorrow." He said scratching the back of his neck. I huffed.

"Fine. Guess I'll have to wait." I said stomping up to my room.

I sat in my room thinking of things to do. Then, a really odd thought came into my head.

"I should." I said excitedly. "Dad! Do you have swords and daggers!" I shouted down the stairs.

"Yeah. But why do you need to know?" He asked.

"I wanna practice with 'em." I answered.

"Well, I guess you could use 'em. But be careful…and why do ya wanna practice anyways?" He asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Just in case something happens, that way I'll be prepared. Anyways, I'll be practicing in front of Link's old house." I said smoothly.

"Alright, here." He said.I heard him open his 'secret chamber'. I ran down stairs and he handed me a sword, shield, and dagger. They were all obviously handmade, but very well hand made.

"Thanks." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door, heading to the target practice area.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Link's POV **

"I don't understand why Ilia is so upset about me working in Hyrule. I'm still going to be able to see her every once in a while. She knows that no one could replace her of being my best friend." I thought to myself as I steered Epona towards the castle. "Oh, well, she's just going to have to deal. Besides Zelda and I are together and I can't let Ilia choose what I get to do anymore. That's Zelda's job now." I chuckled to myself as I arrived at the castle.

Zelda was standing at the entrance waiting for me. The moment I saw her I couldn't help but smile. I dismounted Epona and ran to her, she was smiling just as much as I was and her beautiful blonde hair was flowing in the wind, it looked like a sea of gold. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close to kiss her pink lips. She pulled away first.

"Link, we have to be careful, because if anyone found out about us before we announced our engagement, we would be in trouble." She said sternly but in a loving way. I bowed.

"Yes my Queen." I said.

"I am not Queen until you marry me." She said with a wink.

We walked inside the Castle side by side, but not touching. Zelda sat on her throne and began giving orders to the other soldiers.

"Go speak to the council and tell them to set a date for an announcement unto the entire kingdom." She said coolly.  
"Yes, your majesty." They all spoke in unison; and shuffled off quickly.  
"Zelda, I'm going to go put Epona in her stall." I said pointing towards the doors. All she did was nod her head and smile.  
I walked down the stairs and out the doors. Epona was right where I had left her.

"Alright, Epona, are you ready to bed down for the night?" She neighed and swished her head.

"That's my good girl." I said scratching her forehead.

She trotted along as I walked towards her stall. I took of her sattle and reins along with her bit. I set a bucket of oats in front of her to rewards her of her behavior.

"Good girl." I said as I brushed her fur.

When I was finished I walked back to the throne room where Zelda still sat.

"Zelda, what are you still doing here?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh, I am just thinking, and waiting for you. By the way, the announcement is scheduled for tomorrow at noon." She said tiredly.

"Okay. That's fine. You need to get some rest." I said as I pulled her up by one arm and led her to the bed. She lay down on the bed and I kissed her on the forehead. She smiled, closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep.

I tried going to bed but I couldn't. I was too troubled by how Ilia freaked out today. I still don't understand why she was so upset. It's not like I'm going to die on the job. If I didn't defeating Ganon, then I most definitely won't die defending Hylia from any other threats. Though, I was very close a few times. I walked over to the mirror that stood as tall as one of the owl statues and inspected my biggest battle scar. It was positioned from the bottom of my ear to two inches below my skin. Zelda and the Doctor didn't expect it to heal very well or heal as fast as it did. But, I will always have this scar to remind me of the time Ganondorf almost defeated me. I remember the moment vividly—We were lunging and at each other with our swords, this was our final battle, the battle that as to determine the fate of Hylia. I started to charge and as I did he whipped his sword towards me and the second it hit, I flew onto my back, but quickly recovered to my feet and began to charge once again. This was the time that Ganon would say his last words:  
"Do not think this ends here; the history of Light and Shadow will be written in blood!" Those words still give me nightmares—I came back to reality and realized I was suddenly exhausted. I wearily walked to my quarters and went to sleep.

"Link, darling, wake up!" I heard Zelda say as I surfaced to reality. My eyes opened and Zelda's beautiful face was glowing like an angel above me.  
"Get up. You must get ready for the announcements." She said as she threw a shining suit of armor onto my bed.

"It was my Father's. I know he would want you to have it, especially after everything that you have done for me." She said and rushed out the room.  
I pulled the chain link armor on then the metal above it. I looked in my mirror and saw the Badge of Honor on the chest plate. I'm sure Zelda had it customized to fit it perfectly. I heard a trill of bugles and knew that it was time for the announcement to start. I ran up to the throne room where there was a balcony that overlooked Hyrule Castle and Castle Town.  
As I approached the balcony I could hear the roar of the crowed.

"Thank you! I have called this meeting today, because there is something that I most share with this whole entire Kingdom. It is something that is very important, something that everyone deserves to know. So, now may I present you with my future husband, your future king, Link! He saved Hylia from the terrible dangers that Ganon threatened us with, and in the process stole my heart." She said smoothly and pulled me to her side. I grabbed her hand and she held them in the air. The crowd roared much louder that before.  
"Now that you all know get ready because we will be getting married in one week." She said and turned around to sit on her throne.

"Alright. Send out every Postman to tell every corner of Hylia that we are to get married." Zelda ordered one of the soldiers.

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he bowed.

"I'll leave tomorrow to tell everyone in Ordan. I feel like I should be the one to tell them, since I grew up there and all." I said.

"Okay. That is fine. May I go with you? To meet your friends?" She asked.  
"Of course, babe. You can come." I said pulling her in for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Link's POV**

I woke up at the crack of dawn and walked to Epona's stall to prepare her for our ride to Ordan. I walked in and Epona was still asleep so I lay a bucket of oats out in front of her nose. She woke up almost immediately and began eating the oats.

"Are you ready to go to Ordon again?" I asked her as I gently pulled her ears through the reins. She neighed in response.

"Good girl. Guess who's coming with us!" I said excitedly. She shook her head.

"Zelda. She wants to meet our friends before I marry her. I think it's a brilliant idea because the people of Ordan may as well be my family." I said as I put her sattle on her.

"Link, are you ready?" I heard a voice outside the stall ask and I knew who it was, Zelda.

"Yes, I just got done." I replied as I lead Epona out of her stall. I mounted Epona and helped Zelda on as well.

"Alright; are you ready?" I asked Zelda.

"Yes. I am ready." She replied sounding excited. It was cute, how excited she was just to go to Ordan. This was the one place in Hylia that she hadn't, because it was so small that it never required a visit from her, and it was frowned upon for her to live the castle by herself.

We galloped across Hyrule Field in silence. We went through Kakariko Village just for a change of scenery. As we passed through the town everyone waved, except Malo.

"Why does he not wave?" Zelda asked sounding confused.

"I don't know; but he's never like me for some reason." I replied.

"Oh." She said in an even more confused tone. We re-entered Hyrule Field, but this time much closer to the entrance of Faron Woods. Galloping across Faron Woods was much quicker than Hyrule Field. Finally we arrived in Ordan.

"That bridge made me nervous." Zelda said as we dismounted in front of my old house.

"It's completely safe, I promise." I said as I held out my hand waiting for hers. She gently gave me her hand and we walked towards the town. We entered and there was no one outside, which was odd. I led her to Mayor Bo's house and knocked on the door. "Creeeeek!" The door opened and Mayor Bo was standing there with his mouth wide open.

"Mayor Bo, I have come to tell you of my engagement to Princess Zelda." I said as Zelda bowed.

"Well! You're getting' married to Princess Zelda! That's crazy and brilliant!" He finally said.

"Yes. Where's Ilia?" I asked.

"Oh she left to go to Castle Town yesterday afternoon to go see you." He said.

"Oh, Alright. I guess I will talk to her when we return." I replied in almost disbelief and confusion. After we visited with Mayor Bo, we let the others know of our engagement and when and where we would be having the wedding. After we were done talking to everyone, we re-mounted Epona and galloped back to the castle.

It was nearly dawn when we arrived back at the castle and Zelda nearly passed out from exhaustion.

"Zelda, you need to get some sleep." I said as I led her to her bed and kissed her forehead.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep on the horse." I could barely understand what she had said, but she immediately fell asleep. So, I ran back to where I had left Epona and set her up for bed. As soon as I finished that I went to bed as well. I had no dream that night, just thoughts. More like questions. Why would Ilia come to Castle Town without letting me know first? How did she even get there? Certainly not on foot. Is she staying with Telma? Of course she is, there's no one else in Castle Town that she knows besides the doctor and she doesn't even like him, so most likely Telma.

I woke the next morning, still wondering the same question that filled my mind. I decided that I would go find Ilia today.

**Ilia's POV**

I woke up in Telma's bar and began cleaning.

"Darlin', Why'd you come here last night if you ain't gonna go see Link today?" Telma asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, I don't know. Should I go ask if I can be taken to see him?" I asked as I wiped the counters off.

"Sure, sugar. If that's what you came for then you should go see him." She said, and that was all the convincing I needed. I neatly placed the rag back into its wash bowl and headed out the door towards the castle.

There were all kinds of things going on today. The town seemed to be in an uproar, but I didn't slow down to find out why. I came to see the man of my dreams today, the boy I'd been in love with since we were kids. I approached the guard that stood at the gate that led to the castle.

"Excuse me, sir. But I need to enter to see my friend." I said politely.

"Uh-huh. And who might your friend be?" He said in a rude tone. I kept calm and blew it off.

"Uhm, actually, Link is my friend. My best friend actually, and I would love to be able to see him today." I said nicely.  
"Right, I'll bet Sir Link is your best friend. I haven't heard that one before at all. Anyways, Sir Link will not take any visitors today due to the fact that he is helping Princess Zelda with their plans." He replied even more rudely than before.

"What plans?" I asked.

"Like you don't know about their engagement." He said and started to chuckle.

I could feel my face turn completely red. Not in just anger, but another emotion that I had never know before, but I had a feeling that we were gonna become really good friends soon. Jealousy.  
"Ilia!" I heard someone say excitedly behind me.

**Link's POV **

10 minutes earlier…

I enter Telma's bar expecting to see Ilia but she wasn't there.

"Well, honey. I didn't expect to see you here today!" Telma greeted me.

"Where is Ilia? Is she not staying with you?" I asked.  
"She's stayin' here. She left a few minutes ago to go see you. Boy, that's just the funniest thing, you showin' up here today. How'd you know she was in town." Telma rambled on.

"I'm sorry. I am in a hurry. I found out because I went to our home town yesterday to announce mine and Zelda's engagement, she wasn't there and they told me why. One question, how did she get here?" I said quickly.

"She came on a horse." She replied.

"Thank you." I said and left as quickly as possible knowing that the guards would never let Ilia in, they didn't know her. I ran to the castle's entrance. I saw Ilia standing there, doing nothing. I was surprised she wasn't yelling at the guard.

"Ilia!" I shouted in excitement, but she didn't move in response to my voice. This concerned me.

"Ilia?" I said more concerned and moved to touch her shoulder. She turned around immediately, her face was completely red, but I didn't know why. Her eyes responded to the sight of me.

"YOU! Why didn't you tell me! I can't believe you wouldn't tell your best friend about your ENGAGEMENT!" She said getting closer to me. The guards began to move towards her to hold her back.

"No. Leave her alone! I went to Ordan to tell you yesterday but you were not there. Your father told me that you came here the other night and I woke up this morning to tell you everything, but you were not at Telma's bar, you were already looking for me." I said quickly as I backed away from her. This side of Ilia I had never seen, she was seriously scaring me.

"I'm sure you could've told me while you were there days before that! And listen to you with your fancy talk!" She said waving her arms in the air.

"I do not understand why you are so angry about this. I have done nothing to you." I said calmly still backing away from her.

"I'm angry because you could've told me before!" She screamed.  
"No. I could not, I was not allowed to tell anyone, neither was Zelda." I explained.

"Well, I find that ridiculous! You should've told me!" She screamed even louder.

"I did not want you to find out about it this way. I wanted to tell you, but I still do not understand why you are so upset about it." I said trying to remain calm.  
"Link! I'm angry because I thought you would love ME! Not HER! I don't understand how you could love a bratty princess!" She screamed and stormed off.  
Zelda was nowhere near bratty, she's almost selfless. Ilia really thought I would love her? I can't even think about that, Ilia is like my sister. I grew up with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Link's POV **

As I waited, I noticed how much work went into this day, this moment. There were lilac drapes connecting each row of seats. Flowers were attached to each end of the rows closest to the aisle. Everyone in the Hyrule Kingdom must have shown up, except for Ilia. But I didn't care because this is the moment that I'm going to marry the most amazing person in the world. The ocarinas and flutes began to sound her entrance. As she entered the throne room everyone began to rise and then I saw her. She was in a dress white as snow, it fit quite close to her body until it hit her waist, it looked as if it were an overflowing cup of snow. She walked down the aisle towards me with a smile that I had never seen on her face before. It showed relief, happiness, love, and peace. I couldn't stop staring at her, she was so gorgeous.

"Today, we are gathered here to witness the tie that binds one another for life." The priest began.

"If there is anyone that objects to this, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Link, repeat after me, I, Link, take you, Zelda, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of the Goddesses, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He said and I echoed.

"Zelda, repeat after me, Link, I take you to be my husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." The priest said and Zelda reiterated.

"The rings…" He added and we were handed the bands of gold. We took turns placing them on each-others fourth finger.

"Link, do you take Zelda to have and to hold, and in sickness and in health?" He asked me.

"I do." I said getting more excited than I had ever been in my life.

"Zelda, do you take Link as husband and king, do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" He asked and suddenly I got nervous. She smiled.

"I do." She answered and threw her arms u and rested them on my shoulders.

"Well, I declare that these two are husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He announced and I entwined my fingers in hers, brought her closer and lost myself in her kiss. Immediately the crowd began to stand and applaud us. We stopped kissing, realizing where we were, faced the crowd and Zelda, once again, held our hands in the air as we walked down the aisle together.

**Zelda's POV **

**1 hour earlier…**

I stood in front of a mirror that was as tall as a column and as wide as a river, it reflected a woman, one that never imagined she would be marrying someone she truly loved; she had expected to have an arranged marriage, but because her mother couldn't survive her daughter's birth, and Ganon killed her father, her arranged marriage was postponed. I could not believe that the woman I saw through this glass was me. I looked so beautiful, I never really cared how I looked; I only cared for the well-being of Hyrule. Link would say I looked beautiful in anything, but this time when he says that I look gorgeous, I know he will be telling me that truth. A tear leaked from my eye, I desperately wanted my father and mother to be here. I took a cloth that was lying on my side table and wiped the tear from my cheek.

"_I cannot dwell on the past; it was not my fault that my parents died." _I thought to myself so that I would be ready to walk down the aisle towards my future.

I heard the ocarinas and flutes begin to carol. So, I grabbed my flowers and smiled my least suck-ish fake smile as I walked towards the entrance of the throne room, but as soon as I saw Link my smile was no longer fabricated. I smiled so much that it pained my cheek muscles, but I could not stop, because when I looked at Link I saw all the love I would ever need. It did not matter if I had my parents or not, Link was all I needed for the rest of my eternal life. I finally reached the end of the aisle where Link waited. We said our vowels, and my favorite part, the I do's. Link showed absolutely no doubt in his expression as he said the words I had been waiting desperately for. I promised myself to him as well and we walked down the aisle with my hand in his, lifted in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Zelda's POV **

"Alright, that's it. I worked non-stop on this and I think it's the best thing I've built since I started this business." The carpenter said and he wiped of any sweat from his face with a cloth.

"Thank you so much, mister. Here." I handed him one hundred and fifty rupees for all of his hard work.

"This is divine; it will look perfect sitting beside mine. I am positive Link will love it. My apologies for him not coming himself but he had something that he could not delay." I said reassuring him as I admired his wonderful woodwork.

"No problem, my Queen. I'm sure he's got much to do because of his new position of King. I know I couldn't handle it." The carpenter explained, with a voice of gratitude.

"I must be going, you, sir take care of yourself and family." I finished. He bowed and two men came to take the piece to the castle.

I walked into the armory to make sure that everything was in its place. As I walked through the room my steps echoed down the hall. I carefully examined each lock to make sure that there was nothing wrong with them, as I came to the incased area that held the sword Ganon had stolen from the Sage, I noticed something very odd about the presence of the sword. It did not feel as it usually does, normally it pains me to be around the weapon, but this time I felt nothing. I found it very strange, and it troubled me greatly. I decided to discuss it with Link when he got back from his duty.

"My lady?" I heard a voice say from the darkness.

"Yes?" I asked not knowing which of the guards it was.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but what are you doing down here?" It asked, sounding concerned.

"I am fine, Ashei. I was just on my way out." I said in recognition.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked in shock.

"You are the only female guard, and also the only one that would ask me such a question." I said trying to imply a smile in my voice. She laughed.

"I'm sorry if I disrespected you, Queen Zelda." I smiled and walked closer to her. When she appeared in front of me, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It is fine. You did not disrespect me. The other guards are men, they know how cross I can get with them, and so, they would rather not have any reason for me to get angry." I explained as I laughed. Ashei found it quite amusing too and by the tone in her sigh I could see that she understood.

"Now you must get back to the bridge where you have been assigned." I said in a demanding but yet gentle manner.

"Yes ma'am." She replied and bowed as she backed away to do as I told her.

I hastily walked back to my quarters to sit and wait for Link's return. As I sat there waiting I began to wonder on what part of his journey he was on. He must be to Ordan by now, saying good-bye to the children, and probably being congratulated about being the new King of Hyrule.

"Queen Zelda, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but there is something that you must know." A guard spoke quickly and sounded alarmed.

"No apology needed, just tell me what is going on." I said swiftly and stood up, afraid that what he was about to tell me was something about Link and the kids.

"There are some odd goings on in Gerudo Desert again." He said looking quite concerned.

"What kind of odd goings on are we talking about?" I asked interested and quite perturbed myself, but I did not let it show.

"Someone claims that they saw a very bright beam in the sky. And all of a sudden it was as if lightening had struck the earth." He replied as he started to shake at the thought of it.

"Okay, thank you for telling me this. I will keep an eye on it, and tell the King about these activities." I asserted and dismissed him.

At the thought of this new danger I almost immediately became exhausted. I sat down on my bed.

I was soaring over Hyrule, as if I were a bird. And in the distance I saw something that looked much like Twili and it reminded me of older days of Darkness. I instantly became aware that it looked as though Ganon had returned; the same energy that exhausted me while I was locked up in the tower about a year ago came over me. I wanted to stop, but I could not, I was being pushed forward by a force that I could not control. I became closer and closer to this Darkness and the closer I got the more energy was absorbed from me. The moment I entered Gerudo Desert, I began to fall out of the sky as I fell deeper and deeper it felt like hours before I came into the Darkness, but then as the earth got into sight it disappeared and I continued to fall.

"Zelda! Zelda!" I heard Link calling me from far away. Then, all of a sudden a hand came towards me and pulled me out of the horrifying dream.

"Oh my goddess!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around Link's neck.

"What's wrong? What happened, Zelda?" He calmly said as he stroked my hair.

"I was told today that something odd was happening in the Gerudo Desert again. Then I had a dream like non I had ever had before. It was a warning from the Goddesses, I believe. I conceive it be a warning that Ganondorf is returning." I said in terror.

"Are you sure it was Ganon?" Link asked.

"I am almost completely positive; I felt the power of this evil. It felt just like Ganon's when he captured me in the tower of this castle." I explained almost in tears.

"Well, I'll have to find out for sure. I will travel to Gerudo Desert soon." Link said with a determined look on his face.

"Please be careful, Link. I cannot rule Hyrule by myself again." I said as a tear rolled down my face. Link grabbed my head softly and with his thumbs removed all the tears from my eyes.

"I will return; I swear it." He said and kissed me.

"Now go to bed. You've had a very long day." He added and walked away to take off his armor.

"Okay." I said trying not to sound choked up. I lay my head down and sleep finally engulfed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Link's POV**

I waited two days before I left to investigate what was going on in the Goddess forsaken desert. I had prepared myself for this day yesterday. But there was one thing I couldn't figure out; how did Ganon resurrect himself so quickly? It was just about impossible, there is no way he could regroup or repossess his power in a short amount of time. As I thought about it I mounted Epona and headed for Lake Hylia. I jumped off the bridge and as I fell towards the water I changed into my Zora tunic. The moment I hit the water I began swimming towards Fyer's human cannon ball. I didn't have Midna anymore, so I had to go back to the cannon ball, though I will admit that it is a lot of fun. I pulled myself to shore and ran to Fyer.

"Fyer, I need you to do me another favor." I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Yeah? What can I do for the King?" Fyer asked sounding excited. Maybe this will be easier than I previously thought.

"I'd like for you to shoot me to Gerudo Desert." I replied.

"Oh. Gerudo Desert it is then. But I'm gonna warn ya, I saw something strange the other day." He warned.

"I am aware of the things that people have seen coming from there. That is why I am going there." I assure as I held out a bag for rupees.

"Oh no King, I won't be taken your rupees." He said as he held up his hand in rejection.

"Like you said, I am the King, I have plenty of rupees. I want to give you these, for your services." I explained while forcing the bag of rupees to his hand.

"Thank you, sir. I won't forget this." He expressed as he bowed to let me through the door.

I nodded and dashed inside the cannon. Next thing I knew, I was falling into Gerudo Desert. I examined all around me and found a warthog with a sattle in the distance. I ran towards the beast and mounted it. This would make things much easier for me. I steered it to Arbiter's Grounds, knowing that if anything odd happened, that would be the place to go. We reached our destination and I dismounted the swine and ran into the building.

I made my way quickly through the dungeon that I had previously defeated and raced to the mirror chamber that no longer held a mirror. I found nothing suspicious; the chamber was the same as I left it. I walked up the stairs to stand in front of the stone that used to take me to the world opposite of this one, where my other best friend lived. Midna. I began to realize that I missed her, desperately. I brushed it off and faced the fact that I would probably never see her again.

Darkness began to fall over the desert so, I set up camp. I lay under the sky and observe the stars.

"_Link! It is I, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom. I have come to you in a dream to warn you. You will soon face a great trial, but it is not yet time to strike. You will know when it is time, because I will come to you and tell you. For now, you need to get out of this desert. I will teleport you back to your bed in the castle." _The Goddess spoke calmly but firmly.

"_Wait! Goddess!" _I began.

"_Link, do not worry. I will take care of everything. You will know all that you need to know in good time."_ She explained. I was submerged in a light that would have blinded if it didn't come from the Goddesses. I felt a soft plush mattress beneath me almost immediately.

"Link? What are you doing here?" Zelda asked in sleep confusion as the sun came up.

"The Goddess, Nayru came to me last night in a dream, then teleported me back here." I explained.

"Oh, what did she say?" Zelda asked getting excited.

I explained to her everything that the Goddess had imparted me with. And as Zelda listened I could see her face light up with hope and the weight of the world was vanished from her shoulders.

"Good. Did you find anything strange though?" She asked with a confident smile.

"No, nothing was different about it." I affirmed.

"Okay." She finished.

* * *

**_Yes, once again this chapter is short, but I promise there will be adventure! lol.  
_****_Reviews please! (:_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Link's POV **

"Link, are you sure you have not heard the Goddesses?" Zelda asked sounding concerned.

"No, I haven't. I believe I would know when the Goddesses speak to me." I said trying Goddesses speak to me." I said trying not to get aggravated.

"I am sorry. It has been almost a month and I am worried. I cannot let my, our, kingdom fall again." She said with a distressed look in her eye.

"Zelda, trust me, I am just as concerned about Hyrule as you are. I would not let anything happen to our people." I reassured.

"I know." She replied.

We sat on our thrones and waited, as we had been doing for the past three weeks. I thought about what Zelda had asked me and began to wonder if the Goddesses had spoken, but I hadn't listened. I quickly shook the thought from my head and started to wonder how Ganon had resurrected himself so soon. Why hadn't he come yet? I didn't understand anything about what was going on. It made perfect since why the trouble would start in Gerudo Desert; Ganon was from Gerudo Desert.

It was growing very late and Zelda and I made the decision to rest for the night.

"Master Link!" My eyes flew open at the sound of the alarmed guard.

"What! What is it?" I asked promptly.

"Another light from the desert just flashed!" He shook as he spoke.

"_Link, it is time." _I heard a voice in my head that I could only perceive as the Goddess.

I nodded my head and threw my body out of the bed to prepare myself for whatever I was about to get into. The moment I realize I was ready, I began to drown in a sea of light and then found myself in the Gerudo Desert with a hog already waiting for my arrival. I climbed on the back of the creatures. I forced the pig to dash towards Arbiter's Grounds. This time instead of running through the temple I scaled the walls and climbed through tone of the openings. My feet hit the floor and I bolted to the Mirror Chamber. I stopped before I entered and drew my sword quietly.

**Zelda's POV **

I woke up and noticed that Link was not at my side. I shot up and rushed to the outside of my quarters.

"Where is Link?" I asked very concerned.

"He left to go to Gerudo Desert, my lady." He said with a questioning look.

"What? Why did no one tell me?" I asked kind of peeved.

"He didn't say why but he felt like he shouldn't wake you." He explained trying to calm me. I tried not to get angry but I could not help it, I wanted to know where he was all the time so that I would not have to worry.

"Okay. Fine." I answered and walked off.

"_Zelda, do not be afraid. Link is fine; he did not tell you because I did not give him time." _I heard the Goddess say. I immediately calmed down and my stress was relieved.

**Link's POV**

I checked how sharp my blade was and quietly walked into the chamber. The Skull Kid was standing close to the entrance and noticed me walk in and automatically disappeared. I noticed a figure standing in front of the black stone that I hauled out of the sand so long ago. The figure was cloaked in a indigo wrap.

"Show yourself!" I screamed.

The character rotated to face me. It had white eyes and blonde hair; I recognized who it was, Ilia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ilia's POV**

"You seem surprised." I laughed as I turned around.

"I am. Why would you do this?" Link asked in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I?" I countered.

"Because, you're my best friend." He replied.

"Yes, I thought the same thing, until I found out about you and Zelda. Which, she looks nothing like I pictured, by the way." I said.

Link grunted as he lunged at me; I responded by throwing a ball of magic towards him. He hammered it back with his sword and I dodged the attack. I smiled as I saw the realization all over his face. I could tell he was very confused and I laughed maniacally.

"How did you get these powers?" He asked in ambiguity. I chuckled when I heard the words he uttered. I knew that he had seen these powers before, because he had faced them in his previous battles.

"I thought you would never ask. It was quite simple, really." I answered.

My mind flung me back to the past as I explained. – It was the day of their wedding, Link and Zelda's. I knew that everyone in the kingdom would be there, and very distracted by the ceremony. As the ceremony went on I snuck into Link's room and found his map of Hyrule, all the places that he had been was on that map. I studied the map and found a very peculiar place. The Sacred Grove.

I traveled through Faron woods to find this Sacred Grove and on my way there I saw an unusual boy. He went by the name of Skull Kid. I talked to him and he seemed very lonely. He explained to me that no one was left in his tribe, that he knew of, so all he had to play with were his puppets. I then promised him to be his friend and to come visit him all the time, if he helped me on my mission to destroy the love between Link and Zelda, but as I looked further into it I found that I could become more powerful than the both of you.

How? Well, I stole Rusl's map of Hyrule Castle from his house and found that there was an armory in the castle. I demanded that Skull Kid make his way into that room and when he did, he found a blade that he recognized from one of the Sages, though this one had a different hue to it. The blade drew him in, but he said it was kina painful. So, Skull Kid and I worked on a secret project for about a week, making a mock of the blade.

Skull Kid stole the keys to the armory, by teleportation of course. Then, he made his way back to the armory and replaced the real blade with the mock blade. Skull Kid proceeded to tell me the story of the blade and we noticed it had a sparkle to it that other blade did not have. I thought nothing of it until, I comprehended that the 'sparkle' was that of the Mirror of Twilight. I had found a portal back to the Twilight Realm. We made our way to the Mirror Chamber to find that the stone would accept the sword as a portal. Consequently, we entered the world of Twilight.

After exploring for quite a while I found a strange looking man. We began to talk and he reported to me that his name was Zant, a Twili and former King. He bestowed me with the powers of Ganon. I was very grateful that he gifted me with these powers but wondered why. He explained to me that he hated having the powers of a trader. I reasoned that I was the trader upon being betrayed by my best friend, who no-longer cared about me anymore.

"I did not betray you, Ilia." Link said in anger.

"But you did! You were betrothed to me!" I exclaimed.

"No, I was not. Maybe your father wanted that to happen but I did not. Ilia, you are like a sister to me. I have known you since I was three years old." He explained trying not to get angry, but I could see right through him.

"I loved you. And you didn't care!" I screamed.

"Enough!" He yelled.

In that moment I was bombarded with shards of light and found myself in Twilight.

"Zant!" I called.

"Ilia? Is this you? You look completely different. Were you banished!" Zant asked all in one breath.

"I- I don't know." I said.

Zant handed me a mirror and in the reflection I saw an imp. I looked much like Midna, but with blonde hair.

"NO!" I shrieked and fell to my knees.


End file.
